Terorist
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Sasori yang terpikat pada cahaya bom karena memberinya alasan untuk tetap hidup, dan Sakura yang kehilangan sang pahlawan karena cahaya bom. keduanya merupakan anggota kelompok teroris, Akatsuki, dan bertanggung jawab menjadi pasukan pengebom. AU. For ALM III (Element)


Sasori berjalan seperti sesosok zombie. Matanya tak memancarkan gairah hidup, wajahnya tak memancarkan emosi. Semua keinginan hidupnya sudah terenggut tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia tak peduli keputusan hukuman yang dikenakan padanya. Hukuman mati. Ia benar-benar tak peduli. Ia tak ingin hidup di dunia ini lagi. Ia tak ingin berada lama di dunia tanpa adanya kehadiran Haruno Sakura di dalamnya. Tak ingin.

**Terorist **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, rated M for the theme.**

**Element (Light)**

Bom itu indah. Ledakan disertai dengan cahaya yang membuncah melatari serpihan yang melesat ke berbagai arah selalu berhasil membuat dadanya berdesir. Cahaya yang seolah-olah menjadi pusat segalanya itu berhasil membuat dunianya yang kelam bersinar dengan terang. Itu sebabnya saat melakukan aksi pemboman, ia akan berada sedekat mungkin dengan lokasi pemboman dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tak ingin kehilangan satu _candela_ pun.

_Akasuna no_ Sasori, salah seorang anggota Akatsuki, kelompok teroris yang akhir-akhir mengancam pemerintahan. Organisasi yang bertujan untuk menggulingkan sistem pemerintahan saat ini yang menurut mereka sudah _corrupt _dan membutuhkan pembersihan. Organisasi itu hanya terdiri dari 4 tim dan 9 orang anggota. Masing-masing tim memiliki spesifikasi yang berbeda. Dan ia beserta Deidara, partnernya diserahi Pain, sang ketua sebagai ahli pengebom dalam kelompok mereka. Posisi yang membuatnya puas karena kecintaannya akan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh bom.

"Seni itu ledakan, _un_. Itu sebabnya aku mau masuk ke tim ini." Ucap Deidara saat mengatakan alasannya bergabung ke tim pengeboman. "_Danna_ setuju denganku _kan_?" Sasori mengernyit jijik dengan alasan rendahan yang diutarakan oleh pria berambut pirang itu.

"Cahaya adalah seni." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan partnernya dan mendekati gedung parlemen yang baru saja mereka pasangi bom. Deidara mengernyit heran saat melihat ulah partnernya itu.

"_Danna_ lebih baik kita menjauh—" ucapan Deidara terpotong oleh suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga. Pemuda itu secara refleks menutup mata dengan tangannya, silau akan cahaya yang menyembur karena ledakan bom. Sekilas ia sempat melirik ke arah Sasori yang tersenyum dengan mata yang tak terbuka lebar. Pria itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menutupi matanya dengan sesuatu

"Cahaya adalah seni Deidara. Cahaya adalah seni."

…

Kesukaan Sasori akan cahaya berawal saat ia masih berusia 11 tahun. Saat itu ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena mereka terserang penyakit demam berdarah. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal di halaman sebuah rumah sakit tanpa adanya penanganan yang diberikan. Rumah sakit tidak mau menerima mereka karena tidak ada asuransi, dan mereka tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Saat itu ia sebagai anak kecil hanya bisa memandang rumah sakit milik pemerintah itu dengan benci.

Kedua orang tuanya adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Tak peduli semiskin apapun mereka, asal ayah dan ibunya ada di sampingnya itu sudah cukup. Sasori memandang jasad kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan hampa, lelehan air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kini alasannya untuk hidup sudah tak ada lagi, kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap.

**BUUMMMMM!**

Suara ledakan disertai dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata tiba-tiba terlihat dari arah bangunan rumah sakit. Bangunan besar itu meledak, puing-puing bangunan tersebar ke berbagai arah, gelombang kepanikan mendera wilayah di sekitar rumah sakit. Orang-orang berlarian tak tentu dari arah rumah sakit dengan darah bercucuan. Sasori melihat seorang suster yang tadi menolak untuk merawat kedua orang tuanya berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya yang terputus dengan darah yang masih menetes.

"Indah…"

…

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Mulai saat ini dialah rekanmu. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengannya sama seperti saat kau dengan Deidara." Ucap Pain. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Deidara tertangkap oleh polisi dan ditembak mati di tempat karena ia yang terus melawan dan menawan seorang gadis dengan sepucuk pistol di tangannya. Menyedihkan dan idiot. Sasori tahu bahwa pemuda pirang itu bodoh, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika pria itu melakukan aksi nekat dan tolol seperti itu.

"Mengapa dia bergabung dengan akatsuki?" Tanya Sasori saat memandang sesosok gadis yang mungkin berusia lebih muda darinya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Merah muda! Tak adakah warna mencolok dan norak yang lain?

"Karena aku ingin mengubahmu." Ucap gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasori mengernyit tak senang. Dia bertanya pada Pain, tapi justru gadis pink itu yang menjawabnya. Tak tahu sopan santun.

"Dia lebih idiot dibandingkan dengan Deidara." Ucap Sasori sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, tak mempedulikan Pain yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan berakhir seperti partner lamamu. Aku tak akan mati seperti itu." langkah Sasori terhenti saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Anak muda jaman sekarang cenderung suka membual. Ia tak suka.

…

Bom telah dipasang satu jam yang lalu, dan kini mereka menunggu di atap sebuah bangunan tinggi tak jauh dari lokasi. Beberapa menit lagi bom akan meledak, dan cahaya yang membutakan itu akan kembali terlihat. Seringai Sasori mengembang saat membayangkan kejadian yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi itu.

"Pain-_sama _bilang kau menyukai cahaya." Ucap Sakura. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan kesal. Deidara memang berisik. Tapi itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu selalu mengajaknya mengobrol dan tak pernah menyerah meskipun ia tak pernah menggubrisnya. "Aku cenderung menyukai kegelapan. Dengan kegelapan maka kau akan tahu bahwa keadaan tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Bahkan kau akan menjadi sangat bahagia saat sebuah sinar kecil menerangimu."

"Itu artinya kau menyukai cahaya." Ucap Sasori tanpa sadar. Pria itu ingin mengutuk kecerobohannya sat melihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Sakura.

"Ah, akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku." Gadis itu terkekeh saat melihat raut penuh kejengkelan di wajah Sasori. "Menjawab pertanyaannmu, tidak. Aku membenci cahaya. Cahaya hanya akan membuatku buta dan tidak bisa melihat sekitarku. Aku membenci cahaya."

_**BUMMMM!**_

Bom yang dipasang telah meledak, sebuah senyuman kepuasan tersungging di wajah Sasori saat melihat cahaya yang disukainya membuncah di kegelapan malam.

"Karena cahaya telah merenggutmu." Ucap Sakura lirih di balik pekakan panik para manusia di bawah mereka.

…

_"_Nee-san_, aku lapar…." Ucap Konohamaru, anak kecil yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu merintih karena rasa lapar yang menyerang. Sakura melihat Konohamaru tengah memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan suara keroncongan. Terakhir, makanan yang mereka makan adalah sebuah roti basi yang secara beruntung ia temukan di kotak sampah. Itupun dua hari yang lalu._

"_Tahanlah sebentar, aku akan mencarikan makanan untukmu." Sakura pergi dari rumah kardus miliknya yang berada di bawah jembatan dan pergi menuju ke arah pasar. Ia berharap menemukan buah busuk yang tercecer di jalanan. Ia bisa membuang bagian yang busuk dan memberikan bagian yang bagus pada Konohamaru._

_Saat sampai di pasar gadis kecil itu memekik kesenangan mendapati beberapa buah mangga busuk terjatuh di sebuah lapak yang menjajakan baju-baju bekas. Sakura langsung memunguti buah-buah yang tercecer dan menggunakan rok lusuhnya untuk menampung buah-buahan itu._

_**BUKHHH**_

___Sakura memekik kesakitan saat merasakan sebuah tendangan di pantatnya, tubuh gadis kecil itu terjatuh dan buah-buah yang sudah ia kumpulkan tercecer jatuh di atas tanah. _

"_Pergi kau bocah kotor! Menjijikkan, pelangganku jadi pergi karena kau berada di depan lapakku. Pergi sana!" teriak paman pemilik lapak. Air mata menggenang di mata Sakura. Ia pergi tanpa bisa memunguti buah-buahan busuk itu lagi._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah yang sepertinya berusia lebih tua daripada dirinya menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja saat itu perutnya berbunyi nyaring. "Kau lapar?" Tanya bocah itu. Sakura mengangguk dan meremas rok lusuh miliknya karena malu. Meskipun penampilan bocah laki-laki itu menunjukkan bahwa dia tak berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, tapi itu tak bisa menutupi ketampanannya. Wajah Sakura memerah saat tiba-tiba menyadari pikirannya sendiri._

"_Hm.. ini untukmu." Ucap bocah lelaki itu sambil menjulurkan sebuah kantung transparan, menunjukkan isinya tiga buah roti selai yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari pemanggang. Tanpa terasa air liur Sakura menetes karena membayangkan kelezatan roti itu di lidahnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh saat melihatya. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah._

_ "Ba—bagaimana dengan _Nii-san_?"_

_ "_Kaa-san_ pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untukku di rumah. Tak usah khawatir, ini ambillah." Sakura menerima plastik yang disodorkan Sasori dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, tak ingin kehilangannya._

_ "_Arigatou_…." Ucapnya lirih. Sasori tersenyum manis, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan kekaguman._

_ Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Sakura kini sedang berda di halaman sebuah rumah sakit, mencari plastik-plastik di kotak sampah untuk kemudian dijualnya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan nyaring disertai dengan cahaya yang membutakan matanya. Gadis itu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat beberapa orang keluar dari bangunan rumah akit yang baru saja meledak dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Saat itu matanya secara tak sengaja menatap sesosok pemuda berambut merah. Penolongnya. Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan karung berisi sampah-sampah plastik miliknya dan menuju ke arah Sasori._

_ "_Nii-san! Nii-san_ tidak apa-apa? _Nii-san_!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sasori dengan keras, berusaha menyadarkan Sasori yang nampaknya tengah terpana._

_ "Indah…." Saat itu Sakura merasakan tubuh kecilnya menggigil ketakutan. Pahlawannya telah menghilang._

…

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasori saat mendapati sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak di atas ranjangnya.

"Kado." Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura tengah bersandar di pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. "Konan-_san_ berkata bahwa hari ini kau berulang tahun. Sebagai partner yang baik aku memberimu kado."

Sasori menatap kotak berwarna pink norak itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ucap pemuda itu dingin.

"Hm, bukalah, kadoku memiliki batas waktu. Jika kau tidak segera membukanya kau akan menerima konsekwensi yang buruk."

_Bom? Gadis itu berani memberinya kado bom?_

Sasori membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya membeku saat mendapati bahwa isi kado itu hanyalah tiga buah roti selai. Roti kesukaannya.

"Jika kau tidak segera membukanya dan memakannya, roti itu akan segera basi. Ia memiliki batas waktu kan?" Ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum lebar terhias di wajahnya. Tanpa tersadar senyuman gadis itu menular padanya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat walau hanya seperkian senti. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak peristiwa kematian kedua orang tuanya ia tersenyum selain karena cahaya dari sebuah bom.

"Bodoh," ucap pemuda itu pelan.

…

"Sasori-_kun_, mengapa kau menyukai cahaya?" Ini sudah bulan ketujuh sejak ia dan gadis berambut merah muda itu menjadi partner. Dan harus ia akui, hubungan mereka kini semakin dekat, bahkan jauh melebihi hubungan antara ia dan Deidara. Terkadang ia bahkan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan polos yang dilontarkan oleh sang gadis. Gadis itu membuat dunianya yang berwarna putih terang menjadi lebih berwarna, terkadang itu membuatnya takut.

"Karena cahaya membuat kegelapan lenyap."

"Kenapa harus dari bom?" Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Sekilas ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran di mata gadis itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu hanya khayalannya semata. "Bukankah matahari juga memancarkan cahaya? Ia bahkan sumber cahaya ternesar di bumi ini. Lihat, kau cukup melihat matahari seperti ini—" Sakura merasa matanya terbakar saat berusaha mempraktekan maksudnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menghalaingi pandangannya. Tangan Sasori.

"Kau bisa membuat matamu buta, gadis bodoh."

"Kenapa bom Sasori-_kun_?" Tanya gadis itu lirih. Sasori menatap ke arah Sakura yang entah mengapa kini tampak seperti akan menangis. Dada pemuda itu terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jelaskan padaku agar aku mengerti." Sakura memegang tangan Sasori dan menatap Sasori tepat di matanya. Sasori bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Tatapan penuh kehangatan bercampur kekhawatiran mendalam terpancar dari mata viridian gadis itu. "Aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya. Aku ingin melindungimu, kumohon hentikan ini semua." Ucapnya parau. Air mata nampak mengalir di pipi Sakura. Sasori mengusap air mata itu dengan hentakan rasa pedih yang entah mengapa terasa di dadanya. Seharusnya ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Seharusnya semua emosinya telah mati. Seharusnya ia hanya memikirkan cahaya yang membutakan mata itu. Tapi tidak, ia mulai merasakan hal lain mulai menyusup di dalam hatinya. Ini tidak boleh.

"Aku tak bisa." Ucapnya dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

…

Sejak peristiwa itu kini Sasori menjauhinya. Sikap Sasori padanya cenderung dingin, dan tak peduli. Bahkan sikap Sasori di awal pertemuan mereka jauh lebih ramah dibandingkan saat ini. Pemuda itu kini kembali tak berbicara dengannya. Saat ini mereka berada dalam operasi pengeboman gedung keamanan Negara. Misi kali ini sangat sederhana, Sakura akan bercampur dengan turis lain yang sedang melakukan tour keliling di gedung keamanan Negara. Ia nantinya akan berpura-pura ke toilet dan meletakkan bom mereka disana. Sasori seperti biasanya akan mengamati dari atap gedung tertinggi terdekat, menunggu gadis itu kembali padanya dan kemudian akan meledakkan bom itu.

"Sasori-_kun_, sepertinya penjagaan kali ini lebih ketat tak seperti biasanya." Ucap Sakura pada Sasori lewat _blue tooth_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Mungkin nanti sore akan datang para petinggi pemerintahan." Ucap pemuda itu. Dari atap melalui teropong, ia melihat segerompolan pasukan berseragam khusus tiba-tiba mengepung Sakura.

_Sial, ini jebakan._

"Sial, tunggulah. Aku akan menolongmu." Dada Sasori berdebar dengan keras. Pemuda itu langsung melesat menuju lift. Ia akan menolong Sakura. Ia tak akan membiarkannya tertangkap.

Sakura menatap gerombolan polisi yang kini mengepungnya, tak ada jalan keluar. Sasori tak akan bisa menolongnya, pemuda itu kemungkinan besar akan tertangkap sama sepertinya jika ia menuju kesini. Mata Sakura terpejam. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Sasori_-kun_, Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan mati seperti partnermu yang dulu?"

"Kau tidak akan mati. Aku akan menologmu." Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasori yang terengah-engah. Nampaknya pemuda itu sedang berlari.

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa aku tidak ingin mati. Aku berkata, aku tidak akan mati bodoh sepertinya. Ditembak pasukan kepolisian khusus karena menyandera seorang wanita. Aku akan mati dengan cara yang indah. Seperti seni. Menjadi cahaya yang kau kagumi." Dada Sasori semakin berdetak dengan kencang. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang konyol. Kau tidak akan mati."

"Hei, Sasori_-kun_, jika aku menjadi cahaya apakah kau akan mulai melihat ke arahku? Apakah kau akan menyukaiku seperti kau menyukai cahaya itu?" Rahang Sasori mengeras. Gadis itu akan melakukan hal itu. Ia akan kehilangannya.

"Sakura, aku akan menolongmu, kumohon ja—"

"Larilah _nii-chan_, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menangkapmu." Ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori. Tangan Sakura meraih telepon genggam yang ada di saku celananya. Untuk jaga-jaga, tombol pemicu ledakan terinstal di telepon genggam Sasori maupun Sakura, sehingga kedua orang itu sama-sama bisa meledakkan bom.

"ANGKAT TANGANMU!" Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah gadis itu.

"Larilah _nii-chan_…."

"SAKURA!"

_**BUMMMMMM!**_

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasori menutup matanya saat cahaya menyemburatkan sinarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berteriak seperti para korbannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis, sama seperti yang lain. Ia telah kehilangan gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.

"Akasuna Sasori, angkat tanganmu! Kau ditahan karena kegiatan terorisme yang kau lakukan dan keterlibatanmu atas kegiatan pemboman yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Ia tak mendengar apa-apa lagi, ia tak melihat apa-apa. Ia tak peduli.

…

"Sebelum eksekusi dilaksanakan, sesuai prosedur aku harus menanyakan permintaan terakhirmu." Saat ini ia berada di sebuah lapangan kosong dengan polisi satuan tembak berada di depannya. Mereka akan menambak mati dirinya.

"Aku ingin melihat pelangi." Ucap Sasori sambil melihat ke arah langit. Saat ini langit tertutupi gumpalan awan-awan hitam. Sakura memberinya warna pada dunianya yang putih oleh cahaya. Gadis itu adalah pelangi. Pelanginya.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya keinginanmu tak akan terjadi." Ucap sang polisi dingin.

"Bersiap!" terdengar suara belasan senapan di kokang dengan serentak. Sasori tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, tak mengacuhkan belasan senapan yang kini tepat mengarah padanya. Gelap. Semuanya gelap. "Tembak!"

_ Aku ingin melihat pelangi, aku ingin melihatmu…. _

**END**

**a.n:** _Hai there_…. Ini merupakan fict contoh dari event ALM III. Seperti biasanya Event ini mengusung tema yang berbeda-beda dari event sebelumnya. Fict ini merupakan contoh dari tema Element dengan tema (A) atau element itu sendiri atau benda yang berkaitan langsung dengannya. Dalam hal ini cahaya, bom, kegelapan dan pelangi. Semua itu terkait dengan element cahaya kan?

Bagi kalian yang membaca fict ini, ayo ikutan event ini! Sebarkan virus SasoSaku ke seluruh FNI. Lalalalalala. Peraturan dan tema-tema dalam event ini bisa kalian lihat di biodata akun ini.

_**Spread SasoSaku all over the world**_

Sign,

Sanji's wife


End file.
